


Field notes

by Jazzminehunter



Series: Making Peace [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternian Empire, Beforian Empire, Demonstuck, Gen, Let's study that, Troll Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzminehunter/pseuds/Jazzminehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia Megido's latest field notes from her study of the fallen Beforian Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field notes

Aradia Megido, head librarian, archaeologist and historian appointment by the heiress of the Alternian crown Feferi Peixes, rust blood.

Date: 3rd of the 4th Perigee within the 394th sweep under Her Imperious Condescension rule.

Surface date: Aug 15, 2015  
Field notes  
As instructed, I have been studying the Forgotten histories of the Beforian Empire. Before Her Imperious Condescension overthrew the previous empress and my discoveries have been astounding.

Most of the history trolls know about this period has been falsified. Our Empire has not always been as bloodthirsty and warring as we would be led to believe. In fact, the relative peace under previous empresses would be considered fictional to trolls living in the current Empire. Fights to the death were not used to elect new empresses. Once an heiress reached maturity, her predecessor would step down and join a council of sorts. She would remain on this Council until either her death or she elected to fall into the Eternal sleep. Another interesting fact, before the current empress' reign it would seem that heiresses were born quite far apart several centuries in fact. It is quite the anomaly that Meenah and Feferi Peixes were born so close together. This would make sense as the higher one is on the hemospectrum the longer they would be without a predecessor.  
The trials within the brooding caverns were in no way as brutal as they are today. Those trolls who survived the caverns, but were deemed unfit by the Empire they're not killed as they would have been today but cared for. That is only a theory, however, I cannot be certain of this. I am certain "Spectrum Breakers" like mutant Reds and lime bloods, half trolls, were fully recognized citizens and not culled on site. Whether they had lusii to care for them or were purely the responsibility of their predecessor (or maybe, in some cases, the ancestor would care for the grub?) is still undetermined.  
During an excavation in the Red Sea, the ruins of a Palace were discovered . The palace was one accessible both land and seadwellers and at one time had huge towers that extend above the water. Below the water was a cavernous area with pools leading down into the water. Parts of the cavern were completely submerged so further excavation of those parts would probably have to be left to sea dwellers, however, despite what look like the best of attempts, most of the caves were still intact.  
The most interesting area was the throne room with scattered bones and at one time bloody walls. Most of the blood has degraded to the point that analysis is possible, however, the remaining material has been determined to be of high blood origin. The weapons scattered throughout the ruins include, but are not limited to swords, prototypes to our modern blasters, sickles, a scythe and what look like the remains of a trident. Whether or not the trident was double-sided is yet to be determined, but if it is double sided these ruins could be the resting place of one of the countless heiresses who fall before The Condescension or the final resting place of the previous empress. More excavation is needed.  
Side note: A skull was found within the cavern that might be the remains of a troll genetically similar to the Vantas line. The specimen has horns that appear to be quite similar to this line: short, blunt and thick stopping close to the scalp. Although this is just a theory and probably will remain as such because comparing the remains of the deceased with the living is "triggering" to some people. Further inspection is unlikely.  
"Spectrum Breakers"- A term used to describe a troll whose blood color does not fit on the spectrum. Or one whose abilities defy the usual characteristics of that caste. Example: A purple who is physically weak and not adept in the magical arts. Both of which are traditional traits attributed to those lowest on the spectrum. Candy Reds, who abilities and physical attributes may fall anywhere on the spectrum.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the "making peace" series. I am late for the month of May, I tried to update at least once every month. I'm so sorry but I have had writers block forever and a day. I have also decided to make this a series and what doesn't fit in the main plot line will be placed in little side stories like this one. I decided to write this because I love reading about troll culture and people's head cannons for it. I also didn't know quite how to fit this into it's a new day. I might decide to continue this but for the moment, it is a one-shot. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
